


Forever More

by Melodymoon1987



Series: Generation of Miracles (Wandering Knights) [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Furihata's big bro is rude at times, Furihata's brother while be crazy over protective, I'm Sorry, Kingdom Rakuzan, Knight! Akashi, M/M, Magical! Furihata, To Be Edited, no one dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodymoon1987/pseuds/Melodymoon1987
Summary: Long ago there was a band of wondering knights called the Generation of Miracles, each knight holding a magical or cursed ability (take it either way) but because of curtain reasons the group disbanded. The knights are still allies and will help each other if needed. This story will follow Akashi Seijuro the,ex leader of G.O.M, and how he met a boy with a curse attached to him and the struggles he'll half to face just to get to him.





	Forever More

 

 

 

Long ago there was a band of wandering knights called the Generation of Miracles. The miracles were known for there magical abilities each one more dangerous than the next. the knights consist of Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise Ryota, Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi, Momi Satsuki, and Akashi Seijuuro.  
  
Akashi was known as the Emperor because of his ability "Emperor's eye". An ability that can predict the future. He always used this to tell where an attacker would  
hit next using it to counter it with an attack. Akashi had fair judgment against thieves, killers, etc. When G.O.M disbanded Akashi traveled to Rakuzan, and immediately he was welcomed with his old friend that acted like his older sibling Mibuchi Reo. Soon enough he was meeting new allies and found a new place to call  
home.   
  
But that's enough of introductions how about we get to the story...

* * *

  
It was another afternoon in the forest that surrounded Rakuzan. Birds sang their songs while the dead leaves and plants rustled against Akashi's feet. He looked around his surroundings and took in the scenery, he looked at the Aokigahara trees above him an amazed at how thick how they can cover the sky.  
  
He also looked at the flowers (such as daffodils or camellias. He looked down at his clothing, he was wearing a fancy white dress shirt with black adventure pants that had a tear in the spot where his knees where.  
  
' _I half to ask Reo if he could repair these for me'_   he thought as he took hold of the gash in the pants. Then looked at the sword he brought with him. The sword had golds handle with a black leather substance a gold handle was connected to the top and bottom of the handle. The sword was connected to his belt and he had his right hand on top of the handle, he always felt more comfortable with it close to him. He heard rumors around this place having a witch living deep within the forest. Akashi wanted to see if it was true or not.  
  
Akashi stopped his walking because of the rustling ahead of him. He didn't have a good enough angle to see if it was a threat or merely a distraction. So he took a step back and gripped to handle of his sword readying it in case of an attack, putting one foot behind him into base himself him the creature attacks him.He waited a bit in that position as the noise got louder and louder at it got closer. Right when it was a few seconds away Akashi counted and got ready to attack if needed  
  
_3_  
  
  
_2_  
  
  
_1_

_GAAAAHHH-_ _oof!_  
   
Akashi was startled by the out-of-no-where shout and looked at the cause of the noise. It was a person that had a few scratches, but no bleeding, he examined the individual below him. It was a male brunette that looked like he was 20. He was wearing a light tan worn out dress shirt with a hickory short-sleeve-leather-brown vest, with a bronze colored belt. He also had beige hunting pants that looked a little old with dirt and small tears. The pants went into long leather black hunting boots. The stranger had a leather sack that was unusually big for normal bags, with loose black button, he guessed stranger-san got it custom made. "Uugghhh" he was disrupted once again from his thoughts when he remembered that the brunette was still on the ground probably hurt. Akashi stuck out his hand crouching down a little.  
  
"Need a hand there stranger-san?" he asked waiting for him to respond. The brunette looked up from his position on the ground up to Akashi and looked a little questioning before taking his hand and getting up. Once he was up he let go of Akashi's hand and took a step back.  
  
"Thank you..." he said cautiously as if he was wondering what the redhead's true intentions were.  
  
"It was no problem, sir," Akashi said eyes half-lidded, arms are crossed against his chest. "May I ask what happened that caused you to get so many scratches?". Now that he could see his face he realized that he looked oddly plain and normal. Stranger-san had cinnamon pupils and a few lights, barely noticeable freckles against his face. The other said, "I was..um...looking for some flowers for...something." Just by the way he talked Akashi barely believed him. To be fair he might be wrong and the flowers (which he knew were a whole flower field was in the mountains far from here) he was looking for was for someone important to him.    
  
"Ah I am sorry for not introducing my self, my name is Akashi Seijuuro. May I ask for your name?"  
  
"Furihata Kyoto... anyways it's fine Akashi-san...um... So! What is a young man like yourself doing out here this deep in a forest." Furihata-san said this person had something off about him from one second he was fidgeting and looking like he was finding an escape from this conversation. Now he was carrying himself looking at Akashi like he was talking to an old friend. Both of his hands were on his hip and he had a stupidly big grin on his face. Honestly, this person was getting on his nerves. But they kept his fake smile on and answered his question. "I was just walking around and enjoying the scenery around here it's fairly calming."  Furihata-san looked at him in agreement.   
"Yeah I know what you mean the scenery is really beautiful," he said with his hands up and waving around like a little child "but I just don't understand what a child is doing out here with no adult supervision?"  
  
  
"... I'm sorry sir but you must be mistaken Iam 16. I understand if my... short figure might be confusing but I'm very sure I'm almost as old as you." Akashi said behind his grinding teeth.  
  
"Oh really! Sorry, Akashi-san I hope I didn't offend you-you're just a little short compared to some other 16 years old's I know! Honestly, I thought you were a kid like 10 years old or something!" Furihata-san laughed  
  
Now Akashi was a little angry not only did this person insulted his height. But he called him a child. None of the less, he kept talking with Furihata-san keeping his obvious annoyance (except Furihata-san who was just plain blind to it) and kept talking ideal chit-chat. Showing him what's inside his bag. A few books about the environment and some about fantasy and a dagger inside its case ("it's for protection" he told Akashi). In return, Akashi showed him his sword and told him briefly about the Miracles.     Furihata-san thought they were cursed or something, Akashi just said they were born with these abilities.  
  
  
"Anywa-Oh Shit! How much time passed by?! I have to go Akashi-san!" Furihata-san said frantically grabbing his belongings and stuffed them in his sack. Looked around remembering where he was. "Are you okay Furihata-san? Where do you need in such a hurry Furhata-san?" Akashi watched as he looked around, mostly at the sky to see how dark it has gotten, it was around 1 or 2 o'clock it has been a bit since they started talking since Akashi left for the forest at 12 o'clock.

"I promised that I'd get the flower and be back before 2 since little bro-" Kyoto cut himself off right there and looked at him like he was about to tell him a life or death secret. And by the look in his eye's, he guessed Kyoto considered it that. "Bro? Don't you mean you have a little brother?" Akashi asked, questionably, Kyoto said nothing about a brother actually whenever Akashi tried asking about his family Kyoto dogged the question and asked another question and changed the topic.   
  
Kyoto looked at Akashi with his already wide eyes even bigger. He turned to face Akashi hands dropped down to his side almost lifeless, except the right arm which was on top of the sack, his hand slowly balling. Kyoto opened his mouth and started talking like he's been asking for this questioned all his life:  
  
"Well... yea my little brother is so... innocent he barely knows anything yet knows everything! He always wants to know about the world and wants everything to be explained. Like he asks questions such as 'Where did magic really come from?' or 'How did this kingdom come to be?' and he'd get so wrapped in the question until he gets to answer he gets. That's why I had those books about the environment he wants to know what his favorite flower is! And that's what I meant about him being so innocent, he asked these question because he doesn't know anything!"  
  
While he was talking Akashi looked as his expressions slowly change from dreamy to admiration then to...something else that he didn't know what to call but he kept his face just like it was, eyebrows slightly up his eyes half lid and his lips pursed together slightly and turned back into what he was saying.  
   
"And that's why I keep him chained to his bed! So he can't and won't ever get hurt!" What?  
  
" I mean, I know it's a little harsh to never let him leave his room but, I made it long enough so he can get around his own room. Plus the innocent part of him is so helpful when he wants to leave the tower!" Tower. Did he just say a tower? "I always tell him that 'you'll get hurt the second you leave little bro. It's safer if you just stay here...With.Me."  
  
  
'Kyoto eyes where slit, the brown shade they were looked like a dark shade of blood red while half-lidded, his left hand on his face. Akashi eyes where slightly big and a frown now on his face.  
"Well I really have to get going now I'll see you around Akashi-san!" Kyoto said jogging away from Akashi down the path. Akashi stood there looking at nothing and thought about what he just heard. He meets a stranger, that was caring questionable items in his bag, saying he has a little brother who he keeps locked in a tower. And said brother is forced to stay in that tower not allowed to leave and can only rely on books to learn stuff he knows nothing about. And even if he had a chance to leave he couldn't because of the chains to him and the bed only able to walk around his room. Akashi was worried for the boy's mental state if he's forced to stay in only one place and allowed to speak  
with only one person.  
  
Akashi looked at the direction Kyoto went and made the decision to follow him so he came to see if this was the rumor everyone was talking about and see if he was lying or not.  
  
(Akashi really hoped he was)

He went forward and kept going that way. Until a fork in the path appeared. One road leads to the mountains he was talking about with Kyoto about. Filled with millions of various types, but before that, it was even thicker forest making that area darker than the trees already made it. The other path just leads to more forest but there was a river farther down, he remembered Mibuchi talking about it say there was something wrong with a certain area around the lake and trees.  
  
_Sitting with Mibuchi in the downstairs living room with him with some Oolong tea because he was stressed with what happened._  
"I swear Sei-chan I was over there _looking for a particularly nice area to draw when I spot and something on the other side of the lake and saw believe it or not a cave._  
So I decided to get a closer look at, but once I got right in front of it, I blinked and I was all the way back at the entrance of the forest!" He said flailing his arms around making it seem even more drastic than it already was.   
  
That was more than enough evidence to prove that Kyoto went that way. Akashi walked briskly towards the strange area avoiding anything that looked remotely unnatural. In the distance, he saw a soft grow of a river. He sped up until he was right in front of an opening. Reo had to have left somethings out because the area he was witnessing was stunning.  
  
The lake Reo talked was on the left side of him, It was shimmering like diamonds under the sunlight from the gap above him. in front was nothing but a lushes green grass and few flowers, some an unnatural emerald green color and others a pearly white color, on the right side where thick bushes half the size of him. He got closer to the lake and saw it went into the cave that was its ginormous entrance. He got closer, around the side so he doesn't get wet (that and he's afraid if anything touched the water then the enchanting appearance about it will disappear)  to the entrance it just being there attracting him closer, walking a steady pace the ground beneath him getting squishy ruining his shoes a bit.  ' _Nothing I can't fix_ ' he thought.  
  
Akashi was right in front of the cave now, one more step and he'd be in..... that was until he noticed something strange at the bottom corner of the entrance. He stopped his moving and bent down so he could get a better view. He whipped the wall a bit and was surprised to see the kanji for teleportation in small red writing on it.  
  
' _This has to be the reason why Reo said he'd was back at the entrance of the forest'_  He thought as he stood back up. He remembered learning from Mayuzumitelling him that certain types of spells can be used by writing kanji. But that can only be used by sorcerers. Akashi looked around and thought questionably ' _If this isn't the way in and nothing but a ruse than where is the actual entrance?'_ He looked around a bit until he spots a few out-of-place vines by the side of the entrance hidden by the trees.   
  
Akashi walked by the vines and looked closer at it and felt a small breeze from behind it. Taking a step forward, he went around the trees and pushed past the vines looking ahead to see if there was really something there or if this was nothing but another distraction. That was until he got hit by a bright light causing him to look down a bit and waited until his eyes finally adjusted. But as soon his eyes were better he squinted and looked up only to have his eyes widen and gape at the structure in front of him.  
  
A tall tower, that looked like it could fall apart any moment now, stood tall and proud in the middle of this forest.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! Thanks for Reading all the way through the story!!!  
> Okay so this is a reaally cringe version of the actual one... So I will be changing few things about this chapter (and others) later on. Okay here's some notes about the characters so far 
> 
> Akashi: His Emperor's Eye will work differently than it's suppose to. It will be able to tell the future yes, but it will also be able to control others actions for 10 seconds. You will be able to tell if the store says that Akashi's right eye turns orange and/or amber.  
> (I'm calling this ability Emperor's Control!)
> 
> Kyoto: Kyoto will be able to do magic, but can only do illusions and fire ability's (yes he's a sorcerer).
> 
> Other than that it'll be added in the future.  
> Thx 4 reading again and please leave a comment so i can fix this chapter up and all the others to come!!!  
> Bye!


End file.
